HAPPINESS WORD
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: "Jimat bisa berupa mengatakan kata yang kita sukai kan?"/"Ya"/"hanya ini yang bisa aku katakan. " CHANBAEK FF. YAOI. ONESHOOT!


**Title: *HAPPINESS WORDS***

 **Author: *Allan Leonheart***

 **Cast : ChanBaek *Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun***

 **Genre: ROMANCE, YAOI*BOYXBOY***

 **Rating: T (Maybe?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original Story By Usami Maki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ceritanya masih utuh sama kayak dimanga judulnya Orange Kiss. 3 Manga Favorit Author.**

 **Cuma Ini versi FFnya. Btw bahasanya beda gak kayak yang biasa aku pake soalnya ini FF jadulku. Wkwk…**

 **Kalau ceritanya bagus itu semua adalah hasil pemikiran Usami Maki. Jika narasinya yang jelek itu adalah kesalahan author yang gak pinter nulis. Gommen! ,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia diterima seleksi model pasti hanya karena wajahnya yang manis atau mungkin dia sebenarnya sudah menjual tubuhnya pada om-om hidung belang dari pihak majalah. Cih! Dasar bitch!" aku mengacuhkan bisik-bisik disekitarku dan tetap berjalan cepat menuju kelasku. Sebantar lagi kelas dimulai jadi aku harus cepat.

"Hey! Baekyun! Kau bilang ada seseorang yang kau suka? Siapa dia?" aku mendesah malas menatap soerang pemuda berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba memotong jalanku. Aishh… lagi-lagi… kenapa sih selalu ada saja pemuda yang nekat menyatakan cinta padaku? Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa aku ini laki-laki sama seperti mereka. Yah.. sekalipun wajahku ini memang manis dan imut seperti perempuan tapi walau bagaimanapunkan aku ini laki-laki tulen. Dadaku rata dan juga aku punya penis sama seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. LOL

Oh aku ingat pemuda didepanku ini, diakan yang kemarin menyatakan cinta padaku tapi aku tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai disekolah ini. Aku kira setelah kemarin dia akan berhenti mengejarku, tapi ternyata sama saja. -_-

"Park Chanyeol, yang aku sukai itu Park Chanyeol dari klub musil." kataku dengan tegas. Kemudian dengan angkuh berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak asal bicara ketika mengatakan Park Chanyeol sebagai orang yang aku sukai. Aku memang diam-diam menyukainya. Aku pertama kali melihatnya dipesta ulang tahun sekolah. Ketika itu dari klub musiK menampilkan band dan saat itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya yang begitu keren memainkan drum. Park Chanyeol begitu mencolok diantara pemain lain sekalipun dia duduk dibelakang drumnya mungkin karena tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saat itu aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi permainan drumnya yang keren. Melihatnya yang begitu keren memainkan drum membuatku iri… aku ingin seperti dirinya…

.

.

.

Aku menatap loker sepatuku dengan bingung. Seingatku tadi pagi aku meletakan sepatuku didalam loker. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Aku mendengar cekikikan beberapa gadis dibelakangku. Aishhh… mereka lagi. Selalu saja berbuat seperti ini padaku. Menyusahkan saja…

Ya memang selama aku bersekolah disini banyak siswa laki-laki yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan itu membuat para gadis-gadis disekolah ini jadi benci padaku. Mereka mengganggapku menghalangi mereka mendekati cowok idaman mereka. Oleh karena itulah mereka sering membullyku… menyebalkan…

Dengan sengaja aku menggebrak pintu lokerku dengan keras menimbulkan suara nyaring yang membuat gadis-gadis itu ketakutan lalu lari. Aku benci seperti ini…

"ini sepatumu?"

Eh?

Aku membalikaan tubuhku. Seketika itutubuhku membeku melihat siapa yang sekarang berdiri menjulang didepanku. Dia Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepanku sambil menyodorkan sepasang sepatu miliku. Aku merasakan wajahku memerah detik itu juga. Ternyata dia begitu tampan dan tinggi... Aku merasa sangat pendek ketika berdiri didepanya bahkan tinggiku lebih pendek dari bahunya.

"Tadi aku melihat sepatumu diatas tidak melihatnya ya? Aku bisa melihatnya karena tubuhku tinggi." Jelasnya seraya menunjuk atas loker.

"Ini ambilah..:" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sepatu itu lebih dekat padaku. Aku menerima sepatu itu kemudian mendekapnya erat. Aku begitu gugup aku tidak tau harus bilang apa.

"Terimakasih.." kataku sambil membungkuk.

"kau Baekyun Baek dari kelas 2-C kan?" Eh? bagaimana dia tau namaku?

"Y-ya… bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Oh.. Itu ada di name-tag seragammu." Eh? Aku menunduk menatap name-tagku pantas saja dia tau namaku. Seketika wajahku memerah menyadari kebodohanku tadi.

"Kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 2-A" ujarnya sambil menunjuk name-tag seragamnya. Aku membungkuk kemudian berkata "senang berkenalan denganmu."

"senang berkenalan denganmu juga.." Chanyeol sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya yang menjulang itu. Kemudian suasana berubah canggung. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku kira setelah perkenalan tadi Chanyeol akan pergi tapi ternyata tidak pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata kecoklatan itu tetap disini. Sampai aku selesai mengenakan sepatuku pun dia tampaknya tidak berniat pergi.

"Jadi orang terkenal memang susah ya..selalu saja dapat masalah." aku menoleh padanya yang sedang menatap kearahlain.

"Aku tidak terkenal kok. Semua orang sama saja. Berpikir kalau aku diterima jadi model hanya karena tampangku padahal mereka tidak tau apa-apa…" gumamku lemah. Chanyeol menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa aku baca.

"Kalau begitu ada bagusnya sekarang kautidak jadi model." Ujarnya dengan senyum.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Soalnya kau kelihatan tidak puas, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak percaya diri jadi model karena tubuhmu yang mungil ini yah? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu dimajalah manapun. Sebenarnya apa kegiatanmu?" katanya dengan wajah tenang. Apa dia bilang? Aku tidak percaya diri katanya? Aku mungil? Walaupun pada kenyataanya aku memang mungil dan pendek tapi aku ini sangat sensitif ketika orang lain mengatakan aku mungil, pendek, mini atau sebagainya yang artinya pendek.

"Yah kau! Jangan sembarangan bicara. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Walau tubuhku ini mungil aku yakin bisa jadi model. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa jadi model terkenal." Kataku dengan kesal. Kemudian aku berlari pergi. Aishhh… ternyata Park Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Lihat saja aku Byun Baekyun akan jadi model terkenal dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh meremehkanku karena aku pendek! Termasuk Park Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian aku datang ke kelasnya. Dia terlihat terkejut melihatku yang datang ke kelasnya. Yah.. bagaimanapun kami kan tidak dekat jadi wajar kalau dia heran melihatku datang ke kelasnya tiba-tiba.

"Baekyun ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku menyodorkan selembar kertas tepat didepan wajahnya. Dia terlihat bingung menatap kertas itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Pemberitahuan seleksi model. Minggu depan aku akan ke Seoul untuk pemotretan pertamaku. Jika mereka menyukaiku aku akan terus jadi model majalah ini." Kataku bangga. Walau bagaimanapun aku telah berusaha keras selama beberapa hari ini untuk lolos seleksi model itu. dan aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setelah tau aku lolos seleksi model.

"I-ini… ini sangat hebat! Hebat sekali!"eh? Aku kaget melihatnya yang tersenyum lebar, dia kelihatan sangat senangsekali mendengarku akan jadi model.

"Baekyun berjuanglah!" ujarnya dengan senyum.

Aishh… kenapa dia malah tersenyum sepertiitu? padahal aku ingin membuatnya kesal. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Park Chanyeol ternyata orang yang sulit ditebak…

.

.

.

Aku duduk dibangkuku dengan tenang, mengerjakantugas dari sensei yang tidak masuk hari ini karena alasan ada rapat dadakan. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis teman sekelasku berjalan menghampiriku.

"Byun Baekyun, kau dipanggil Park Chanyeol ketaman belakang." Ujarnya. Eh? Chanyeol memanggilku? Ada apa ya? Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis itu aku segera pergi ketaman belakang. Tapi heran tidak mendapati siapapun disana.

"ahhh… akhirnya datang juga." Aku berbalik dan rasa takut seketika menjalari tubuhku melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis yang biasa membullyku berjalan mendekatiku. Fitasatku benar-benar buruk detik itu juga. Dan benar saja mereka mendorongku dengan keras hingga tubuh mungilku ini terhempas kedinding. Aku merintih merasa punggungku terasa sangat sakit. Tapi gadis-gadis itu malah tertawa senang melihatku yang kesakitan.

"Jangan karena Chanyeol selalu baikpadamu yah.. jadi kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya. Beri dia pelajaran.." ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang aku kenal sebagai Kim Hye Jin si ketua geromolan pada anak buahnya. Dan setelah itu aku merasakan kepalaku yang sakit ketika anak buah Hye Jin menjambak rambutku, Aku juga merasakan lenganku yang sakit ketika beberapa orang anak buah Hye Jin menyakarku dengan buas(?). Aku berusaha melawan tetapi tetap saja yang namanya keroyokan selalu menang. Dengan tubuhku yang kecil ini aku bisa apa?

"Hei.. Apa-apaan kalian?" aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing. Itu suara Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu menghampiriku dengan wajah marah. Hye Jin dan gorombolanya tampak panik mereka kemudian buru-buru kabur ketika mendapati aksinya ketahuan.

"Baekyun kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berjongkok didepanku. Dia menyentuh pipiku yang memerah karena tamparan anak buah aHye Jin tadi dengan telapak tanganya yang hangat. Seketika wajahku memerah melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Tak mau telihat semakin memalukan aku menepis tanganya dari wajahku.

"Jangan sentuh sembarangan." Ujarku ketus. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bicara seketus itu padanya. Padahal niatnya kan baik, membantuku tapi entah mengapa setiap melihanya sedekat ini jantungku tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Aku jadi gugup dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Maaf…" Chanyeol nyengir melihat reaksiku. Chanyeol kemudian membantuku berdiri. Aku membenarkan baju seragamku yang kusut.

"Baekyun apa tidak lelah terus-terusan memendam semuanya sendiri? " ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" aku menatapnya yang juga sedang menatapku dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengasihani.

"Apa tidak lelah terus-terusan berbohong?Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis. Jangan terus-terusan memendam semuanya sendiri." Katanya dengan lembut.

Dan setelah mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. entah mengapa air mataku ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Aku menangis didepanya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan orang lain, tapi entah mengapa ketika didepanya aku tidak takut menyembunyikan sisi lemahku ini… aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri ketika didepanya…

.

.

.

Aku menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan salep padaku pipi yang memerah. Setelah tadi aku menangis memalukan didepanya Chanyeol tampaknya tidak tega meninggalkanku sendiri. Apalagi dengan kondisiku yang menyedihkan dan luka-luka cakar ditanganku. Chanyeol mengantarku ke-UKS padahal dia ada latihan band hari ini. Aku tahu karena tadi temanya menghampiri kami mengajak Chanyeol latihan band tapi dengan halus Chanyeol menolaknya. Dia bilang ingin mengobati lukaku. Tadinya aku protes, aku mengatakan bisa mengobati luka-lukaku sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol tetap ngotot ingin mengobati luka-lukaku dulu. Dia bilang latihan bandnya bisa menunggu, tapiluka-lukaku tidak.

"Nah sudah selesai.." ujarnya menutup kotak p3k yang tadi digunakanya untuk mengobati luka-lukaku.

"Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu…"

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Kita kan teman. Sudah kewajibanku membantu teman yang sedang kesulitan. ^^"

"Maaf yah.. gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak ikut latihan band bersama teman-teman yang lain." Ujarku dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali bolos tidak apa-apa…" eh? aku mendongak menatap wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum dan seketika jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dan aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Malu… lol

"oh ya… Baek, kau ikut nonton bandku yah waktu ulang tahun sekolah bulan lalu?"

"eh? Bagaiama kau tau?" tanyaku seraya menatap wajahnya dengan bingung.

"soalnya kau kelihatan sangat mencolok diantara yang lain." Mencolok katanya? Oh ya pastinya aku mencolok karena waktuitu aku berdiri dibarisan depan. Dan dengan tubuhku yang mini ini pastinya sangat mencolok karena orang-orang disekitarku tinggi. -_-

"Ba-baek?" gumamku.

"Tak apa kan aku memanggilmu Baek? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Chanyeol kalau kau mau." Ujarnya.

Eh? Aku boleh memanggilnya Chanyeol? Apa ini artinya kami sudah semakin dekat?

"Ch-Chanyeol…" panggilku terbata.

"Ya…?"

"Chanyeol-san sangat keren ketika bermain drum dipanggung.. aku jadi iri."

"itu karena kami selalu memakai jimat sebelum tampil. ^^"

"Ji-jimat?" aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya bukan jimat. Bisa dibilang mantera tetapi kami sering melakukanya. Kami banyak melakukan hal yang kami sukai. Seperti makan makanan yang disukai, mendengarkan lagu yang disukai, atau menonton apapun yang kami sukai sebelum pentas. Memang sih tidak ada yang ajaib tapi dengan melakukan hal-hal yang kita sukai kita akan mejadi lebih gembira. Dengan perasaan gembira kita bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya…" sahutku karena bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Lol

"Kau juga perlu punya perasaan seperti itu sebelum pemotretan model. ^^" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar. Dan sama seperti biasanya melihatnya yang tersenyum begitu indah membuatku mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Hanya dengan melihat senyumnya yang secerah dan sehangat mentari pagi itu aku jadi bersemangat…

"Baik… ^^"

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan dilorong kelas ketika melihat Chanyeol dan teman-temanya berjalan tak jauh didepanku. Diam-diam aku mengikuti mereka dengan tetap menjaga jarak.

"Hey Chanyeol, kemarin kau bolos latihan dan malah pergi ke UKS bersama Baekyun yah.." sayup-sayup aku mendengar temanya yang berambut pirang berkata pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Chanyeol curang, aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan Baekyun. Aku kan salah satu fansnya." Ujar temanya yang lain.

"Tidak ahh… aku tidak mau kalian mengenalnya."

"Yah! Jadi kau ingin menguasai Baekyun sendiri?" ujar temanya kesal.

"Habis kalian tidak bisa dipercaya sih.."sahut Chanyeol dengan tawa.

Aku menyentuh dadaku yang bergemuruh. Dia bilang tidak ingin teman-temanya mengenalku. Kenapa? Tapi mungkin saja kan Chanyeol hanya bercanda kan? Tapi… walaupun begitu aku merasa senang….

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu selama dua hari ini aku tidak berani bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin semakin berharap padanya yang nantinya hanya akan patah hati. Tapi entah mengapa selama dua hari ini aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanya. Jujur aku merindukanya….

Aku menatap sekeliling kebun sekolah dengan bingung. Ternyata sejak tadi aku melamun jadi tidak memperhatikan kemanakakiku melangkah. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara drum. Aku menghampiri asal suara itu, ternyata asal suara itu berasal dari ruang music. Dengan mengendap-endap aku mengintip dari jendela. Ternyata itu Chanyeol yang sedang berlatih bermain drum. Seperti biasa dia keren sekali ketika bermain alat music pukul itu. Mungkin merasa diperhatikan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh kearah jendela tepat kearahku. Ia tampak terkejut melihatku yang ternyata sedang memperhatikanya.

"Baek? Sedang apa kau disana?" tanyanya.

Eh aku ketahuan… Aku menggaruk tengkuku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"A-aku…" duh.. aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Masuklah…" ujarnya ramah.

Mau tidak mau aku mengikuti perintahnya(?). aku memanjat jendela yang lebar tetapi tidak terlalu tingii didepanku.

"Kenapa lewat jendela seperti itu?" Ujar Chanyeol cemas. Ia meninggalkan drumnya dan berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang duduk dijendela.

"Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahuku lembut.

"Eh… aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kataku gugup karena jarakku dan Chanyeol sangat dekat. Sangkin gugupnya tanpa sengaja aku yang hendak turun dari jendela jadi terpeleset dan spontan menarik baju seragam Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol ikut jatuh menimpa tubuh mungilku ini.

BLUSH! Seketika pipiku memanas melihat wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahku. Jantungku juga berdebar tak karuan melihat matanya yang menatapku intens. Ini seperti adegan dalam drama-drama romance yang sering aku tonton. Apa dia akan menciumku? Aku memejamkan mataku menunggu apa yang akan dilakukanya padaku. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Aku malah merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol yang menjauh dariku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepanku dengan wajah ekpresi biasa saja.

"Tidak ada yang luka kan?" tanyanya seraya membantuku berdiri.

"Ti-tidak. aku baik-baik saja."

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi. Berbahaya…" ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah drumnya.

"Duduklah disana…" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah kursi didekat jendela dengan stik drumnya. Aku mengangguk kemudian duduk dikursi yang ditujukan Chanyeol. Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali bermain drum tanpa sekalipun menoleh padaku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat serius saat berlatih. Tadi aku kira dia akan menciumku. Tapi ternyata tidak, atau mungkin hanya aku yang mengharapkanya? Chanyeol mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku… memikirkanya membuat dadaku sesak. Tanpa sadar aku meremas ujung seragamku sampai kusut.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang cukup ramai. Seperti biasanya ketika ada jam kosong aku memilih menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan dilorong-lorong kelas. Sebenarnya ini salah satu trikku untuk menghindari Hye Jin dan gerombolanya yang senang sekali menggangguku ketika sensei tidak ada. ku menghentikkan langkahku melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bicara dengan seorang gadis cantik. Gadis itu Kim Nana dari Kim Hje Jin. Nana begitu popoler dikalangan siswa laki-laki disekolah karena wajahnya yang cantik dan sikapnya yang baik. Sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yang terkenal suka bikin onar. Chanyeol dan Nana, mereka terlihat sangat serasi, membuatku yang melihatnya mendadak jadi kesal..

Seperti biasa ketika merasa diperhatikan Chanyeol menoleh padaku tapi aku buru-buru berbalik.

"Baek!" Aku menghiraukan panggilanya dan malah berjalan sangat cepat menjauh. Tetapi karena kaki Chanyeol yang panjang diadapat dengan mudah menyusulku. Dia berdiri menjulang didepanku membuatku mau tidak mau berhenti. Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau besok mau pergi ke Tokyo kan untuk pemotretan?" tanyanya.

"Kalau ya kenapa?" sahutku masih dengan nada ketus. Jujur aku kesal padanya….

Chanyeol merogoh saku jas seragamnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mirip jimat dan menyodorkanya padaku.

"Ini jimat keberuntungan yang aku dapat dari kuil dekat rumahku. Bawalah…" eh? Dia memberiku jimat? Apa-apa'an dia itu? selalu saja bersikap baik padaku. Tapi maaf saja kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu olehnya. Aku tidak mau semakin berharap padanya. Dia kan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku..

"Tidak perlu…" ujarku dengan angkuh. Akukemudian berjalan melewatinya tetapi dia malah menarik tanganku membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

"Bawa saja untuk jimat keberuntungan.."ujarnya dengan senyum. Aisshhh… senyum itu lagi. Kenapa sih dia harus terseyum seperti itu?

"Aku bilang tidak perlu…" dengan kasaraku menepis tanganya yang menyodokan jimat padaku membuat jimat itu jatuh terlempat ke lantai. Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku, ia memungut jimat yang terjatuh itu. jujur saja aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya

"Baek jangan selalu memendam semuanya sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa kau boleh bercerita padaku.. aku ini kan juga temanmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil sesekali membersihkan jimat ditanganya dari debu-debu yang menempel. Teman? Jadi dia hanya menganggapku temanya yah?

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku tak punya masalah apapun."

"Bohong… aku tau perasaanmu." Kau tahu perasaanku? Apa kau tau juga bahwa aku menyukaimu?

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, bahkan perasaankupun kau tidak mengerti." Setelah berkata begitu aku berlari ! Aku benci!

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi ke Seoul. Jujur saja aku merasa sangat gugup karena ini merupakan pemotretan pertamaku. Semua orang akan melihat wajahku terpampang di majalah. Aku jadi takut.. bagaimana kalau hasil fotoku tidak bagus. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak bisa berpose dengan baik? Aku benar-benar cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekyun-kun?" aku menoleh menatap Yoon mi, salah satu staff pemotretan hari ini yang duduk disampingku didalam kereta. Yoon mi adalah seroang stylish, dia nanti yang akan memilihkan baju yang cocok untukku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarku memaksakan senyum.

"Jangan gugup yah.. masih ada 3 jam sebelum pemotretan." Katanya ramah.

Mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi tetap saja dalam hatiku aku sangat gugup dan tak tenang. Andai kemarin aku menerima jimat pemberian Chanyeol pasti aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, tidak akan secemas dan segugup ini.

Akhirnya setelah melalui perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan, kereta yang aku tumpangi sampai distasiun. Aku mengambil barang-barangku dan keluar dari kereta bersama staf-staf yang lain.

"Baekyun-kun! Ayo cepat!" seru Yoon mi yang heran melihatku berdiri mematung dipintu keluar stasiun.

"Ma-maaf! Aku lupa bawa jimat."

"Kau sudah tidak punya waktu mengambilnya lagi Baekyun! Kita harus segera ke lokasi pemotretan." Ujar Yoon mi tapi tak aku hiraukan. Aku malah berlari kesudut stasiun yang sedikit sepi. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

Sekalipun dia tidak ada disini. Tapi hanya dengan mendengar suaranya… aku pasti…

"Hallo?" benar saja… hanya dengan mendengar suaranya hatiku menjadi sedikit lega.

"Baek, ada apa?"

"hiks…hiks…." Entah mengapa mendengar suaranya tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menangis. Aku merindukanya.. aku ingin bertemu denganya…

"Chanyeol-san, jimatnya… andai kemarin aku menerimanya. Pasti… aku sekarang…."

"Baek, kan sudah aku katakana, jimat yang paling utama adalah rasa gembira. Tenanglah…" ketika dia yang memintaku tenang entah kenapa semua ketakutanku mendadak lenyap.

"Chanyeol?"

" _ya?"_

"Jimat bisa berupa mengatakan kata yang kita sukai kan?"

" _ya…"_

"hanya ini yang bisa aku katakan. Chanyeol..Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol.."

" _Baek sepertinya ada yang salah…"_

"Eh?"

" _karenakau justru yang membuatku bahagia."_

Aku mengerjap, "Apa?"

" _Aku akan segera sampai…"_

"Sampai?" tanyaku bingung.

" _Kau ada di Seoul kan?"_

"Iya.."

" _Aku sedang ada dikereta. Sebentar lagi sampai. Aku tunggu aku ya.."_ Setelah itu sambungan telpon terputus secara sepihak. Chanyeol… dia akan ke Seoul?

Aku segera berlari menuju tempat pemberhentian kereta dan disanalah aku melihat Chanyeol yang tampak kebingungan. Aku berlari menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh jangkungnya. Chanyeol sempat terhuyung kebelakang tetapi dia berhasil menguasai diri. Aku pun menangis dalam pelukanya yang hangat. Aku merasa bahagia sekarang, aku merasa bisa melakukan apapun. Puas memeluknya aku kemudian melepaskan pelukanku, mendongak menatap wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum padaku.

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia dari ini?" tanyaku membuat seulas senyum menembang diwajah tampanya. XD

"Aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya. Dan setelah itu entah siapa yang memulai bibir kami saling bertaut. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar kami menatap kami dengan aneh. Karena sekarang pikiranku dan hatiku hanya penuh dengan Chanyeol… Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol… XD

THE END


End file.
